1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing device, and more particularly, to such a device that uses the pulling force exerted by a hooked fish to frictionally retain the line.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of brake mechanisms associated with fishing reels, however, nothing appears close to the present invention which is used in conjuction with a manual reel and it does not include a fishing rod. An example of one of these controls for fishing reels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,272 issued to R. C. Tuttle. The brake release system used here is not activated or helped by the pulling force of the fish.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.